cprewritten_game_centralfandomcom-20200216-history
Zombie Tag
Zombie Tag is an island-wide multiplayer survival game played on Club Penguin Rewritten. The game consists of two types of players: zombies and penguins. The goal typically urges zombies to convert penguins to additional zombies, while penguins worked to be the last one standing. Zombie Tag was played on the original Club Penguin (where it was commonly referred to as Zombie Survival or Zombie Apocalypse), and was later mildly popularized on Club Penguin Rewritten in mid-2018. A small amount of games has reached up to numbers of nearly 40 players. Game Modes Classic Zombie Tag Classic Mode, commonly referred to as just Zombie Tag, is the original version of Zombie Tag. It was created by the Club Penguin Community. CPRGC's version of the rules of this game is slightly altered. The following excerpt includes the rules: "The game starts when the zombie is chosen. The zombie, who is green, will start counting to 10, giving the penguins an opportunity to run. Once the zombie has finished counting, the zombie will lurk around the island searching for penguins to convert to zombies. Penguins are not permitted to use the map or teleport using an EPF or PSA phone, while zombies, unlike penguins, have the ability to do so. Penguins who are tagged by a zombie must turn green and become a zombie. With the infection spreading, the last penguins left unscathed by zombies win. Players must report back to the Snow Forts at the designated time in Penguin Standard Time." To note, teaming up with other penguins is allowed. Elimination Zombie Tag Elimination Mode is an additional version of Zombie Tag. Intended for players who have played Classic Mode before, it includes extra attributes to enforce a more difficult victory for penguins. This revamped version was created by Kenneth1126, and was first played on May 31, 2018. The following excerpt includes the rules for Elimination Mode: "The game starts when two zombies are chosen. The zombies, who are green, will start counting to ten, giving the penguins an opportunity to run. Once the zombies have finished counting, the zombies will lurk around the island searching for penguins to convert to zombies. Penguins are not permitted to use the map or teleport using an EPF or PSA phone, while zombies, unlike penguins, have the ability to do so. Penguins who are tagged by a zombie must turn green and become a zombie. Approximately every five minutes, all players must return to the Snow Forts for an elimination meeting, where two rooms will be eliminated. When rooms are eliminated, no players can access those rooms. Penguin and zombie statuses stay the same. With the infection spreading, the last penguins to be turned to zombies in the final round win. The game ends when all players at an elimination meeting are zombies." To note, teaming up with other penguins is allowed. Rooms that are eliminated (in order) # Ski Hill & Cove # Ski Village & Forest # Beach & Mine # Dock & Stadium # Town & Plaza Battle Zombie Tag Battle Mode is an upcoming additional version of Zombie Tag. Intended for expert players who have previously played Classic or Elimination Mode, it puts a team of penguins against a team of zombies. This revamped version was created by Kenneth1126. A test game for Battle Mode was held on June 2, 2018, and was met with mixed reactions from players. The following excerpt includes the rules for Battle Mode: "The game starts when the group of players split up into two teams, one of zombies and one of penguins. A player is chosen as the "antidote", an item the zombies will protect from the penguins. The zombies choose a room to hide the antidote and announce it to the penguins. The zombies then run to their room. The penguins secretly choose a room as a base. The penguins then run to their base. Penguins are not permitted to use the map or teleport using an EPF or PSA phone, while zombies, unlike penguins, have the ability to do so. Penguins who are tagged by a zombie must turn green and become a zombie. For penguins to win, they must grab the antidote and take it to their base without being tagged (If the penguin holding the antidote is tagged, the antidote returns to its hiding room). ''For zombies to win, they must convert all penguins to zombies. The game ends in a draw if neither of these goals are accomplished. Players must report back to the Snow Forts at the designated time in Penguin Standard Time."' To note, the Underwater Room cannot be chosen as the penguins' base or hiding room for the antidote. Endgame "The most complex Club Penguin community game ever created puts zombies against penguins in the ultimate war. As zombies and penguins fight for dominance over the island, a moving antidote melts the island two by two. The first player to bring the antidote back to the Snow Forts wins the game for their team." '''Zombie Tag Endgame '''is an upcoming additional version of Zombie Tag. Intended for winners of Elimination or Battle Mode, it puts a team of penguins against a team of zombies with game-changing rules to make the game more suspenseful and exciting. The game is a combination of both Elimination and Battle Mode with more game attributes. This revamped version was created by Kenneth1126. The game is scheduled to have a test game in October of 2018. Consequences In Zombie Tag games hosted by CPRGC, cheating and harassing players is fully prohibited since it ruins the gameplay experience for others. The following are the consequences for breaking the rules: Cheating * Using map or teleporting in one game (2 or more witnesses) = Warning * Using map or teleporting in two or more games (2 or more witnesses) = Banned from next game * Hiding in mini-game in one game (1 or more witness) = Warning * Hiding in mini-game in two or more games (1 or more witness) = Banned from next game * Not admitting to being tagged in one game (2 or more witnesses) = Warning * Not admitting to being tagged in two or more games (2 or more witnesses) = Banned from next game * Purposefully hiding in an eliminated room (Elimination Mode) (1 or more moderator) = Become a zombie Harassment * Constantly cursing = Banned from next game * Trying to get players to leave = Ignored * Purposefully insulting players = Banned for the rest of the session Game Staff Game Staff members are in charge of hosting or assisting in hosting the Zombie Tag games by CPRGC. Game Hosts recite the rules and designate game times, Moderators supervise cheating and harassment, Streamers stream the game session, and Advertisers help advertise the game on popular servers. Players with a Moderator position can ban players who broke the rules in the game. * Kenneth1126: Game Host, Moderator, & Advertiser * DiscoPugXD: Game Host, Moderator, & Advertiser * Jackyjess: Moderator & Streamer * Aquareen: Advertiser * Fever123: Advertiser Trivia * Club Penguin Rewritten moderator Lataus has played a game of Zombie Tag. * Zombie Tag's biggest game included 37 players. This was reached on Wednesday, June 27, 2018.Category:Games